mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Champions
The Champions was a 1968-1969 British television series about three secret agents who are given superpowers by a secret Himalayan civilization. The series starred Stuart Damon, Alexandra Bastedo, and William Gaunt. Shadow of the Panther (Season 1, Episode 16) Sharron (Bastedo) travels to Haiti where an associate has turned up dead- apparently frightened to death. Her investigation takes her to a local resort that is popular with foreign VIPs. Journalist David Crayley (Donald Sutherland) tells Sharron that some of the VIPs have been acting very strangely. Later, Sharron runs until Crayley only to discover that he is acting and talking like a mindless zombie. Sharron attends the resort's magic show, where Dumballa the Magician performs some tricks. Many of the VIPs in the room follow Dumballa after the show, and when Sharron tries to follow them, she is captured by the sleazy hotel director Riley (Tony Wall) Craig (Damon) and Richard (Gaunt) arrive at the hotel only to find that Sharron is now a mindless zombie as well. While investigating, they discover a secret room where the VIPs and Sharron and being brainwashed by Dumballa. When they try to telepathically connect with her, she reports their presence to Dumballa. Later, Sharron meets up with Craig and Richard and reveals that she is only pretending to be a zombie. That night, Dumballa summons the VIPs and orders them to kill Craig and Richard. Sharron sneaks back to the brainwashing room but is caught by Dumballa, who reveals himself to be Crayley. He tries to poison her with the same fear gas he used to murder her associate, but her powers make her immune to the gas and she kills him instead. She then breaks the brainwashing equipment just in time to save Craig and Richard from being hacked to death by the VIPs. PANT1.JPG|Sharron investigates a mysterious death PANT2.JPG|Sharron meets the sleazy hotel director Riley PANT3.JPG|Sharron meets with David Crayley PANT4.JPG|Crayley becomes a zombie PANT5.JPG|Sharron attends a magic show PANT6.JPG|Dumballa hosts a weird, trippy magic show PANT7.JPG|Sharron is captured while following Dumballa PANT8.JPG|Craig and Richard check in PANT9.JPG|Sharron is now a zombie PANT10.JPG|Zombie Sharron dines with Zombie Crayley PANT11.JPG|Craig and Richard reach out to Sharron PANT12.JPG|In a trance, she blows them off. PANT13.JPG|They discover a hidden room PANT14.JPG|Dumballa brainwashes the VIPs PANT15.JPG|...including Sharron PANT16.JPG|Sharron tells Dumballa about Craig and Richard PANT17.JPG|The brainwashing continues PANT18.JPG|The VIPs are hypnotized PANT19.JPG|Riley's assistant is also hypnotized PANT20.JPG|Sharron reveals that she's faking her trance PANT21.JPG|That night, all of the zombies are summoned PANT22.JPG|Sharron pretends to be entranced PANT23.JPG|The VIPs are programmed to kill Craig and Richard PANT24.JPG|Sharron waits for the others to shuffle away PANT25.JPG|Dumballa catches her at the brainwashing machine PANT26.JPG|Dumballa reveals himself as Crayley PANT27.JPG|Crayley plans to poison Sharron PANT28.JPG|She is immune to the poison- he isn't PANT29.JPG|The men are trapped by the VIPs PANT30.JPG|Sharron smashes the machine PANT31.JPG|The VIPs snap out of their trances PANT32.JPG|"I can't leave you two alone for a minute!" Category:Western Live Action Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Brainwashing Category:Peril Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Failed Hypnosis